


Chasing Pirates

by red_rahl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, M/M, Pirates, Royal British Navy, Switching Dynamics, Tattoos, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, commodores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_rahl/pseuds/red_rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commodore Malfoy has not been sleeping well for the last...well, it's been a while. Faced with a night of insomnia and worry, will he ever find a way to slow his racing mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Done For:** [hd_fanart](http://hd_fanart.livejournal.com)' HD Art Fest 2010.  
>  Special Thanks To: My long suffering betas and, most especially, to the gracious and patient mods of that fest.
> 
>  **Original Prompt:** #10 submitted by [naturegirlrocks](http://naturegirlrocks.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Theme:** Pirates  
>  **Place:** captain's room  
>  **Emotion:** sexy  
>  **Sense:** touch  
>  **Object:** key  
>  **Action:** handjob/BJ  
>  **Mood:** sneaky

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Further Notes:**  
>  \- Title inspired by Norah Jones' "Chasing Pirates".  
> \- Some day, I will continue more of my epic H/D PotC AU story.  
> \- Inspiration for Draco comes from my beloved Commodore Norrington.  
> \- Inspiration for Harry comes from the Dread Pirate Roberts. I had originally tried to put him in Capt. Jack Sparrow's clothing and my Draco just laughed and laughed. 
> 
> Thank you for getting to the end and if you are so disposed, I can be found over at [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-rahl/) as well as at my [livejournal](http://red-rahl.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
